The Biostatistics Core will: provide the five Projects and Core G (Radiobiological Standardization) with dedicated support for the statistical aspects of study design, data analysis, and research reporting;participate in the evaluation of proposed CMCR pilot projects and provide statistical support of funded proposals;provide advice on database designs for all projects and cores to ensure efficient workflows.